


Pride and Percival

by ScrawledScript



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrawledScript/pseuds/ScrawledScript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Critical Role cast reimagined inside of Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice."  Beta-d and assisted by the lovely blindvogel on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear the music from outside, and Vex tried to breathe it in. Balls as grand as this were few and far between, and she missed the energy. She knew her brother didn’t share her same enthusiasm, but always ended up having fun despite himself. Most often, a better time than her, as he could dance with anyone just for the asking.

 

Vex had never particularly lacked for partners, of course, but she found most of the men she danced with to be rather boring. As such, she ended up dancing with her brother or with Miss Pike Trickfoot, her dearest friend. Pike was a tiny woman, whose size did not belie the fire or wit she possessed. She was also immeasurably kind, but without losing the edge a woman of merit must retain.

 

Vex straightened her brother’s coat needlessly and brushed off dirt that wasn’t there. They each did a twirl for the other, making final checks before entering the party. He pulled off a fallen hair, she removed a loose thread. They gave a grin, and she took his arm, and like always, they entered as a pair.

 

* * *

 

The house was impressive, as it always was, but tonight it was at full capacity. Smaller dances had broken out in smaller rooms, younger people naturally ferreting off to these miniature soirees, away from their prying parents who gathered in the main hall. It smelled like spiced and honeyed ham, cheap wine meant to stretch well into the night, and nearly a dozen different types of perfume, all mixed in with the heat of heavy activity. It was a task to even get through the foyer it was so full and busy.

 

They said Hello to the master of the house and those familiar faces they passed on their way to the main ballroom, never really stopping completely. People compliment them on their matching costumes, on her hair and on their father’s latest business. Vax whispered, once they are alone again, that he never understood why people thought the two of them cared a whit about what Sildor was doing. She laughed, but told him to mind his tongue. They were here at their father’s good graces, after all, and it wouldn’t do to have it get back to him that they were ungrateful.

 

When they entered the ballroom, they hesitated just beyond the door, each seeking out something particular. She was looking for her friend, and Vax was deciding which lady to stand up with. He always performed his gentlemanly duties well, and tried to make sure to dance with a different lady every reel, so that no one was left out. He was even known to ask the older ladies to dance, should they be so inclined.

 

It was not hard to find Pike amidst the crowded room, as she stood nearly a foot shorter than the other women she was around. At nearly the same instant, Pike spotted Vex and waved.

 

Her brother brought her hand to his lips, grinning. “Save a dance for me,” he said as way of parting, as he always did.

 

Vex nodded her assent and carefully made her way across the ballroom. A dance ends just as she reached her target, but another was immediately being decided upon. Once the next set was decided, Vex extended an exaggerated hand, bowing theatrically. Pike giggled and accepted, bowing just as enthusiastically. She was often in good spirits, but tonight she was giddier than usual.

 

“Miss Trickfoot-- I dare say, you seem --rather animated tonight.” Vex said in the moments where they were close enough to speak. This particular dance was not her favorite, as it afforded little time to talk with one’s partner, but it was diverting nonetheless. Their entire conversation takes nearly an entire song.

 

“Ah, haven’t you-- heard? We’ve new-- neighbors coming to visit tonight.”

 

She had indeed heard. In fact, Vax had gone scouting in town, as was a pastime of his. Sneaking about, he had heard more than a few rumors himself, that the man in question had gone to retrieve a veritable harem in from London. A gaggle of relatives, some said; a rather large gathering of female friends and fewer male acquaintances, others had told Vax.

 

As near as Pike’s mentioning, the assembly stilled to a halt. All eyes averted to the front of the room, these new neighbors making a rather decided entrance.

 

Two men and two women, not in any remote way the harem Vex had been promised. Rather a disappointment, as she had been so sorely looking forward to watching all the ladies fall victim to her brother’s charm. Vex was, perhaps, biased, but her brother was easily the most charismatic figure here.

 

The party resumed after an awkward enough pause, and Vax was on her arm in moments. The new group had gathered near the back, and her brother was determined to introduce the two of them. She suspected it had very little to do with friendliness and very much to do with the young, red haired lady that hung loosely about her friends, obviously eager to join in the fray, and the only one to feel that way.

 

Vex bowed when her brother introduced her to this new party. Kashaw and Keyleth Vesh, Zhara Hydris, and their family friend, Mister Percival de Rolo. (There were half a dozen names in total, but she shortened it to Percival for her own peace of mind.)

 

“Would you care to dance, Miss Keyleth?” Vax wasted no time.

 

The young woman gave a smile that would have made a Vasselheim winter feel warm, accepted Vax’s arm and the two went off. Kashaw and Zhara also trailed off to dance, both seeming at ease with one another that gave Vex the distinct feeling of kinship and not marriage, leaving Vex alone with Percival.

She tried to observe him politely, hoping not to end up staring rudely. He was dressed in dark blue, accented with white and brown, and Vex could not fault him on his choice of attire. It fit him well, though she could see him standing as if it did not. He kept his arms pinned to his sides, hands balled up in tight fists- for what reason, Vex could not begin to guess. His hair was short and  _ white _ , of all things, which flummoxed her. He was young, unless he just aged miraculously well, and barely had the makings of a beard.

 

Deciding to follow in her brother’s footsteps, Vex turned to him and gave him a smile.

“Do you dance, Mister de Rolo?”

 

“Not if I can help it,” he answered quickly, curtly, and without looking at her.

 

Well, then.

 

Despite the music filling her ears, the silence stretched for an entire minute, drawing the notice of more than one person. Vex tried to think of something else to say, to break this awkward air between them. She ended up opening and closing her mouth several times, feeling very much like a fish out of water. Percival made no attempt at conversation, and declined to even look at her. She repressed a sigh and made her retreat.

 

Pike was standing to the side, and Vex wanted very much to speak with someone instead of standing in such an uncooperative presence. She didn’t spare him a glance as she went.

* * *

 

Percival and Keyleth took a turn about the room and out, taking a break from the heat of the dance. He was glad to be out of there, honestly. People kept trying to make inane small talk with him, and he could  _ feel _ each question drain the energy from him.

 

They stopped in a less occupied room, Keyleth happily telling him all about her favorite dance partner, the young man who had first asked her to dance. She was having a good time and, though he was not, he was glad.

 

“Only I wish you’d dance, Percy. I feel bad that you’re just standing against a wall.” Keyleth was tugging on his arm, “There are plenty of ladies to dance with!”

 

“You are the prettiest one here, Keyleth. And I have already danced with you.” He said, hoping the compliment would steer her off her current course. He’s not that lucky, however. She’s known him too long and his usual deflection upon Kashaw only worked when his friend did not slink off just in time for a lecture.

 

Keyleth shook her head, “If it’s pretty you’re after, Percy, you’ve got plenty to choose from. Vax’ildan’s sister was lovely.”

 

Percival thought of Vex’ahlia standing next to him, grasping for words as he himself scrambled to find something important to say. He could think of nothing.

 

“She is tolerable, perhaps, but not enough to tempt me to dance, Keyleth.”

 

He noticed the woman in question coming through the door on the other side of the room, rebraiding her hair, watching the space in front of her with keen eyes. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of color in her dark locks, but it is hidden away before he could decide. And as if she could feel him staring, she turned and made eye contact with him, narrowing her eyes a fraction when she recognized him.

 

Just as fast she turned away and walked past him, crashing back into her friend as soon as she crossed into the next room. He sees her laugh, and regrets he is too far to hear it. Her face changes, becoming impossibly bright and happy, her brown eyes crinkling into content half-circles. Her gaze is much more alive than he had yet seen.

 

He watched her greet her brother, who was, it seemed, looking for Keyleth. Vex’ahlia pointed to them, and Percy shrugged as he started towards them.

 

“It seems your partner has come looking for another dance. Go, don’t waste your time with me.”

She patted his arm as she walked away, having already forgotten him in favor of Vax. The two seemed rather comfortable with one another already.

 

“I know that look,” Kashaw had deigned to join him again, “Did someone offer you first crack at the pig chasing that’s surely coming?”

 

Percy shook his head, “Not yet. I was thinking of the difference a pretty smile can make on a lady’s face.”

 

“I’m sorry, did you just say you found something- some _ one _ \- pretty? Is there a siren among us?” 

 

There was unmasked disbelief in his voice, but it was meant to be teasing and Percy rolled his eyes. He tried to think of an answer, but Kashaw followed his eyes to the object of his focus.

 

“Her? Percy, she ties feathers in her hair.”

 

Percival turned his head to his friend, “Feathers?”

 

“Like a savage.”

 

“Perhaps it’s ironic.” He said absently, watching Vex’ahlia invite Keyleth to dance the last song, pushing her brother away. She glanced in his direction and he finds great interest in the décor on the ceiling.

* * *

 

They have lived all but six minutes of their lives together. Their mother said Vex had made her wait like a true and proper lady, and that Vax, the gentleman, had led the way. She thinks about those six minutes often, wondering if Vax had been lonely, or if he had even known she existed. She thinks of them, and knows that the count will climb, that one day those six minutes will be forgotten in the weeks or months since they last saw each other.

 

She saw those six minutes in his face, as he danced, all smiles and graciousness and charm. They are etched in his enraptured conversation, in his excited chatter. She can see it from across the room, and knows that it is a secret they are both keeping.

 

She felt every millisecond of those six minutes on the ride home, when she tried to share in her brother’s excitement. It wasn’t hard. The joy of one twin was the joy of them both, after all. Miss Keyleth is everything a young woman ought to be, gentle and witty and pleasant.

 

“And beautiful,” Vex adds, “Which of course makes her perfect, brother.”

 

He gave her a smile that in equal parts hurt and warmed her heart, “Do you think she liked me?”

“Why shouldn’t she? The two of you were the handsomest pair in the room. No one could hope to compare. I heard her telling everyone how wonderful you were, no less than six times.” She could see the news pleased him, so she continued, “You have my permission to like her, of course

 

“You’ve liked many a stupider person,” she added playfully. Vax cleared his throat and changed the subject as best he could.

 

“She is going to be staying with her brother, you know.”

 

She told him she had heard, and contemplated the group. Most of them had seemed agreeable, save for one. As her thoughts turn to the fourth member of that party, she felt her expression turn sour. She quickly corrected it, though, deciding instead to relay the story to Vax as something to laugh at.  _ Tolerable _ , he had said. She proceeded to discuss his unsocial behavior, coloring him as, by far, the worst person she had ever had the displeasure of speaking with.

 

Vax, in a far more forgiving mood, shook his head, “Miss Keyleth holds him as a dear friend, and said that he is…unused to being around people he does not know.”

 

Vex raised an eyebrow to express her disbelief, but said nothing. From what she could gleam of Miss Vesh and this Percival, their friendship made no sense. It was easy to see their differences- one an outgoing, happy thing, while the other was decidedly taciturn and  _ rude _ .

 

When he had first entered, the ballroom had all but swooned. While Miss Vesh had certainly been a topic of conversation, Percival had been a whispered secret. Ten thousand pounds a year, they said, and so handsome, too. It was hard to disagree, at first. His nose seemed perfectly straight, and he had a shock of white hair that made absolutely no sense. It might have made other men look elderly, but he had such an air about him that left little room but to see that he was a prideful young man accustomed to a  _ higher  _ class of entertainment.

His attitude had turned the entire ballroom against him by the end of the night, writing him off as a disdainful and awful man.

 

Vax helped her out of their carriage, and she straightened her petticoat with an irritated huff. She decided not to spare Percival another thought. It wouldn’t do to dwell and give him the satisfaction of knowing he had ruffled her feathers so thoroughly.

 

She kissed Vax’s cheek and said good night, determined not to even utter the name again.

Of course, she would have to in order to tell their younger sister about the evening. She was too little to be brought to such events, but loved hearing about it, and Vex loved to tell a good tale. This ball even had a villain, which was so rare and new that Vex spent a few moments finding choice adjectives to describe Percival.

 

She falls asleep with the thought that  _ Pompous Percival _ was probably a bit childish, even when talking to a ten-year-old.

 


	2. The Invitation

 

The arrival of the regiment sent a new wave of energy through the neighborhood, and as such demanded an introduction. Before anything had been suggested by anyone else, Wilhand Trickfoot had decided to host a ball at his home, Bramblewood. Pike had come yesterday to invite them, and Vex and Vax had decided this event was private enough to bring Vanna.

It was the girl’s first, if decidedly informal, presentation. She had hardly been able to contain her excitement. The entire ride there, she had scarcely paused for breath. Vex and Vax shared more than a few amused smiles, hidden carefully behind hands and coughs.

The evening had passed almost pleasantly, and between keeping track of Vanna and conversing with Colonel Stormwind and his wife Allura- both of whom had taken to Vanna like a bee takes to pollen- Vex had spent her time successfully avoiding thinking about her brother’s new friends- namely the angry, white-haired one.

Well, mostly avoided. There was one instance where she’d come into contact with Percival, but she’d extricated herself quickly. He’d been rather quiet all evening, despite the efforts of their valiant host. Percival, who had stuck mostly to the wall, had managed to scare off anyone who attempted to speak with him with a sharp look and curt replies that could not be mistaken for anything less than conceit.

Their host had boldly  _ not _ taken a hint, however, and somehow continued to attempt conversation nearly all night, when not otherwise engaged. It was painful to watch. Most would have withered away under such a refusal to speak, but not Mister Trickfoot. He was far too good and forgiving to simply quit. He followed the man around the entire room trying to pry a sentence from him, to no particular avail. Vex had to applaud his determination.

She and Vax had to all but carry their sister out, tired as she was. She had been shy, at first, despite her original excitement, and had only danced with Vax, but a child who was only slightly older had come and asked her to dance. After, it was a matter of keeping an eye on her while she played.

They climbed into their chaise, waving to Pike and Wilhand as they did so, and Vanna was asleep before they closed the door.

* * *

 

 

“Something the matter, Percy?”

He looked up from his hands, not entirely sure why he had been staring down at them. Alright, that was a lie. He knew  _ why _ , he merely did not wish to say so. Wilhand Trickfoot was to be cursed at every opportunity, interfering as he did, pressing  _ her _ hand to his own without having asked either party.

_ Miss Vex’ahlia, I’d be honored if you would dance with me _ .

She had ripped her hand away so quickly, Percy was afraid he’d grown claws or a second head. She made some poor excuse and, almost literally, ran off. His face burned at the memory.

“Tired, is all.” He shrugged, leaning on the side of the carriage.

“I don’t know how you could be, wallflower.” Keyleth teased, sticking her tongue out.

He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. He decided not to answer, focusing instead on her smile and easy posture. The country seemed to be agreeing with her, after all. Percy was, despite his desire otherwise, finding it increasingly charming, as well.

* * *

 

 

“I was glad to see miss Keyleth there.” Vex said calmly, giving a wink to Vanna.

The girl grinned, too, “She was very pretty. And  _ really _ nice.”

“Though I know many ladies were quite slighted that you spent so little time dancing, Vax.”

Vax gave a glare that would have normally been followed by an impolite word in French, but he held back because Vanna was present. He kept eating, instead, pretending like his face wasn’t turning red. She’d never seen him blush like that, and it took her by surprise.

She had known he’d liked Keyleth, but in that moment, as he shoved an entire biscuit into his mouth to avoid talking, she understood that it was serious. That it was  _ real _ and more than just passing fancy. The thought makes the toast she was eating taste like ash, so she folded her napkin and rose from the table.

“Vex?”  Crumbs fell out of Vax’s mouth as he spoke, spilling and sticking to his shirt.

She waved it off, fighting the sudden dampness of her eyes. She rounded the table and brushed the crumbs off of him, confusing both of her siblings. When Vax tried to speak, she shoved another biscuit in his mouth.

“It’s nothing, darling. Just a headache forming.” Her hand rested on his shoulder, and she knew she was making a bigger deal out of it than she should. It was just hard, suddenly, to think of anything else. There was no experience to draw from, no reference for her.

Vax pressed her hand to his mouth, concern in his eyes. They both knew she’s lying, of course, neither of them could keep a secret for long. She had just discovered his secret, after all. His heart was affected, and she didn’t know what to do.

Some time later, she came down to find Vax and Vanna out running in the yard, playing with Trinket. She stood to watch them for a few minutes before Vax caught her staring, and he gestured for her to come play. A moment later, and she was hiking up her dress to join them.

 

* * *

 

“What is it?”

His eyebrow raised in confusion, and he kept his silence until he had read the whole thing. She wondered if it was from their father. He was frowning at it, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. Bad news, then.

“I’ve been invited to go hunting, by Kashaw Vesh.” He sounded smug, but then slowly added, “Keyleth won’t be there, of course.”

She reached across the table, asking for the letter. He scanned it once more before handing it over. The script was, well, not very neat, and it took her a bit to decipher. At first she thought it was in French, but after a while she figured out that Kashaw was not a man to spend time on his penmanship. There were places where the ink had dropped from a hovering, stilled pen, and places where the ink had run out midway through a letter, most likely written in such a hasty manner the writer did not have time to ration his ink. He jumped from one thought to the next without much connection, making his letter hard to follow.

“I guess he liked you.” She said at length, returning the letter with a disapproving shake of her head. How any modern man could write so poorly, she would never understand, it was shameful!

“So, I guess I’ll be gone tomorrow.” He said, folding the letter into the pocket of his pants.

Vanna scoffed, “But tomorrow is when we’re expecting father’s-“

“Vanna, don’t you have studies to do?” Vex interrupted, “Off you go.”

The girl gave a pout and went stomping upstairs. Vex waited until she heard a door close to turn back to her brother. He had already started pacing, nerves playing at his composure. She dragged him into a hug, which he slowly returned, burying his face in her hair as they stood there. She is reminded of the day their mother died, but Vax unwittingly pulled her out of it.

“I’m being silly, aren’t I?” He asked her, talking quietly.

And, thinking of herself, replied “I think everyone’s entitled to be silly when they love someone.”

* * *

 

 

In the next week, Vax was gone more than he was home. Vex took that to be a good sign, even though he admitted that he had seen very little of Keyleth in that time. When Kashaw invited Vax to dinner, though, Vex decided on a course of action. It was time to make her bid, and Vex was never one to do things halfway.

“I’ll be taking the carriage.” Vax informed her, pulling on his vest.

“It’s being refitted, brother, you can’t take it. One of the wheels broke. I’ve had a horse brought round.” Vex straightened him out, needlessly checking that his buttons were done correctly. She fixed his hair, and instructed him to spin around. He did so with a small smile, and passed her inspection.

“I’ll be back later tonight, sister.”

She blinked and patted his shoulder. He would not, she reasoned, be back later. She knew it was to rain- a natural and perfectly accurate sense she possessed- and she had refused him a dry way in which to travel. She was counting on Miss Keyleth’s goodness, a test in and of itself. She hoped Vax could forgive her for her schemes.

“You’ll be late if you don’t hurry. Go on, get.” She pushed him towards the door. He didn’t need any further encouragement. She and Vanna stood at the doorway and watched him go.

Once he was out of earshot, Vanna raised an eyebrow, “I thought you said lying was bad. The carriage is fine.”

“Yes, well. Vax doesn’t know that, does he?”

“Why?”

Vex grinned, “It’s going to rain. He’ll have to stay there tonight. Now, come on. We need to fix your hems.”

She shut the door and turned back to return to the sitting room. There was indeed quite a lot for them to do, as Vanna seemed to have sprouted up overnight, and now nothing fit her well enough. There was plenty to keep her mind occupied, plenty to focus on other than her brother riding determinedly to Keyleth. She sorted her sewing kit while waiting for her sister to join him. A few minutes later, Vanna came through the door holding a dark coat.

“Vax left this.” The girl explained, twisting it in her hands. Storms made her nervous at the best of times, and Vex knew the girl disliked the idea of Vax being caught out in one.

Vex shrugged, trying to reassure her sister, “He’ll be alright. He’s not so sweet as to melt when wet.”

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Vex’ahlia, _

_ I am so sorry to have to write this, but your brother has taken ill. He arrived last night soaked to the bone- he said the rain had taken him by surprise, and cursed that he had left his coat at home. We insisted that he stay the night, which we refused to let him accept otherwise. During the course of dinner, he grew very pale, and when he rose to retire, it was all my brother could do to catch him. _

_ We sent for a doctor as soon as we were able. He seems to be suffering from a fever, a headache, and seems quite sore. He is resting, now, and I promise I will watch over him for you. I must ask for your patience. _

_ I will send more news as it arrives. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Keyleth Vesh _

 


	3. Birds of a Feather

Vax has been sick, in his three-and-twenty years, exactly once. They were six, and Vex had fallen ill first, suffering from a terrible fever. Vax ignored their mother’s instruction to stay away, and climbed into bed with her, contracting her sickness the next day. They spent a week in bed, mostly unconscious. Vex had heard her mother in the hall, one day, crying and telling another maid that she was afraid the two of them wouldn’t survive. She had vague memories of their mother standing over her, dabbing a cloth at her forehead and pouring some sort of tea into her mouth. She remembers a story about white feathers and their healing properties. It is hazed between darkness and heat, lost somewhere between real and not.

Since then, though, the two of them had been the picture of health.

The letter, therefore, sent her into a small panic. He had gone from perfectly fine to needing someone else to write home in less than twelve hours. She knows it is her fault, that she had purposefully sent him in the rain, and that the storm had been responsible. Stupid, stupid girl.

Vex ran to grab some of her things and fix her hair, entirely set on going to him and  _ staying _ until he could be moved, and only paused because Vanna had come to stand at the door.

“What happened?” the girl asked, blocking the way. Her arms were crossed against her chest, and she was standing as firm as a young girl could, determined to have her answer.

She put her bag down, “Listen to me, Van. Vax’ildan is sick. I am going to go to him, and I expect I’ll be gone all day. I need you to behave. I don’t need to worry about you while I’m gone, right?”

“He’s sick?” Her arms fell, “I want to go, too.”

“No, it’s too far. The mud will slow a carriage down, so I’m going to walk.” Vex grabbed her sister, “He’s going to be okay, I just need to be with him right now.”

“Wait here,” the girl ran upstairs, and Vex could hear her throwing things around in her room. Half a minute later, she came down, bearing a small stuffed bear. It was one Vax had given her years ago, when she was missing Sildor.

“Give this to him. And this.” Vanna pulled Vex down, and kissed her cheek.

She ruffled the girl’s hair, “I will. Be good, okay?”

“I promise.”

And Vex was off.

* * *

 

It was cooler than it normally was, thanks to the rain, but the mud had kept them all indoors. They had congregated in the sitting room, each contented among themselves. Keyleth was sewing, Kashaw was dozing, and Percy was digging through a small watch. The gears were spread all across the table, springs placed carefully so they wouldn’t roll off onto the floor.

The door opening startled all of them, and Percy knocked everything on the ground. He swore under his breath, trying to keep track of the fallen pieces, but losing sight of more than a few. There would be no finding them again, lost between cracks and rolling away, unless he looked  _ very _ hard.

“Miss Vex’ahlia, of Byroden.” The footman announced.

He jumped to his feet, surprised.

When she walked in, she seemed almost irritated. Her hair was set in a braid, her regular blue feathers replaced with pale grey- maybe white- ones. Her cheeks were red from exertion, her eyes bright and focused. He liked the dress she was wearing, but it was an afterthought. She stood awkwardly, for a moment, balling the fabric of her petticoat in anxious fists. The bag she carried seemed old, maybe older than her- worn, but not worn out.

“Excuse me,” she cleared her throat, “Where is my brother?”

“He’s upstairs.” Percy answered first, drawing the attention of everyone.

She blinked, waiting. Oh, right. She had no idea how or where to go. He started to step forward, but Keyleth beat him to it. She skipped across the room and grabbed Vex’s arm, pulling her away without further fuss.

Percy remained on his feet until they’re long gone. He didn’t realize he was still standing until Kashaw pointed it out with a gruff  _ sit down you’re making me tired _ . He shook his head and bent to start looking for tiny little pieces, frustrating work for a busy mind. He spent nearly twenty minutes on his hands and knees, searching for damnable scraps of metal.

In the end, he isn’t sure if he’s missing anything, but he is tired of looking and can hardly focus anymore. His eyes hurt and all he wants to do is rest. He sinks into the couch and covers his eyes with an arm, tossing his glasses lightly to the side.

“She trekked mud in from outside.” Kashaw noted, an amused tint to his voice, “I think she walked here.”

* * *

 

 

“Was someone with him earlier?” Vex asked, indicating the book and various water containers and cloths resting on the nightstand. It was clear that there had been someone, at least, but as to  _ who _ Vex could only guess.

Keyleth gave a nervous giggle that was more telling than a straight confession, “I was here when the doctor came. He was uneasy, and so I was reading to him.”

Good lord, Vex realized with a start, they were both infatuated, weren’t they? Ah, how unfair to the both of them that Vex had wanted to rail against this match. She supposed that there was nothing to do, now, but encourage what she could and convince Vax to step forward and take charge of the situation. It was good that his feelings were reciprocated.

“I can’t thank you enough for your kindness, miss Keyleth.” Vex said after a moment’s thought, trying her best to make the woman comfortable. She moved to the bed, and patted the chair for Keyleth to sit, “Would you mind keeping us company?”

“Of course not.” Keyleth sat down quickly, reaching for the book but deciding against it.

Vex pulled one of the damp wipes from the nightstand and dabbed at Vax’s forehead. Even through the cool fabric, she could feel how incredibly warm his skin was. Poor thing must have been miserable. She started humming a familiar tune, one the two had sung to Vanna, and their mother had sung to them.

“ _ Maman? _ ” Vax’s eyes flipped open and settled on her, confusion evident in his furrowed brow. His gaze wanders to the feathers in her hair, and back to her face. He scrubbed his eye with the heel of one hand, while Vex took the other.

“Just me.” She squeezed his hand, trying not to sound too terribly hurt at the unexpected question. She knew her voice was shaking, though, so she cleared her throat, “How are you feeling?”

She remembered the strange sensation of fever, somehow too hot and too cold all at once, never able to find the medium. She remembers the haze between dream and reality. She wonders if it is as bad as before.

“ _ Pas bien _ .” He had closed his eyes and settled back against the bed. He struggled to get comfortable.

“Yeah? Why don’t you drink some water, and we’ll go from there.” Vex started reaching for a cup, but Keyleth had already grabbed one and was offering it to her. There was only so many times one could give a grateful smile or say thanks before it started to feel insincere, but Vex had not approached that limit yet.

“ _ J’ai froid _ .” Vax mumbled as he drank, taking a few deep sips between his muddled words. He was already falling back asleep, though he was fighting it.

Vex pulled her coat off and laid it over him, tucking in blankets and sheets around him. He peeked an eye open to look at her, and she got the distinct feeling he was still trying to decide if it was her or their mother in front of him.

“Go back to sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Vex wiped more sweat off his forehead and he leaned into her touch. When she placed one soaked cloth down, Keyleth handed her a dry one. So helpful, this woman.

“ _ Serez-vous encore ici? _ ” As tired as he was, he still managed to look concerned. His fever was playing tricks on him, she knew, but he wanted his answer just the same. Whoever was sitting in front of him: are you still going to be there?

“I promise.” She patted his cheek and started humming again. He joined her for a few notes before he was asleep again. Vex watched him for a spell before reaching and untying the feathers in her hair. She caught Keyleth’s questioning gaze as she bent to slip them into her bag.

“I wear these because they belonged to my mother. She kept interesting customs, that woman. I have a whole box full of them, that her father gave to her. Each color meant something special. She wore white when someone was sick.” Vex explained, skirting around as many issues as she could. Lying about her parentage was second nature, but there was rebellion in every word.

Keyleth smiled, “She sounds colorful.”

“I think that is a perfect word for her.” Vex agreed. In terrible danger of becoming melancholy, she took Keyleth’s hand and said, “Should we go back downstairs? It’s a bit warm in here for me, and I think Vax will improve quicker if he’s left to rest.”

The other woman gave a nod, “But I don’t think he’ll be able to move, just yet. I can have the room across from him prepared for you, and send for your things so you can stay, too, until he’s better.”

“I could not impede on such kindness, Miss Keyleth.”

“I won’t hear otherwise, Miss Vex’ahlia.” While her words were confident, her voice did leave room for refusal. To do so would be rude, however, and Vex was now committed to knowing this woman.

She gave a slight bow, “Then I shall stay. Only if you agree to call me  _ Vex _ , though, because I am only called Vex’ahlia by people I am not comfortable with.”

The two women shared a conspiratorial smile.

“Miss Vex, then. I will get everything settled. In the meantime, you can wait in the sitting room with Percy and Kash. When things are underway, I will join you all.”

Vex could not hide the way her face fell after she realized: staying here was not just staying with Vax and Keyleth. No, staying here was staying in the same house as Percival de Rolo. God save her.

* * *

"You took your feathers out."

"Good afternoon, Mister de Rolo."

Percival stands, waiting, not wanting to move from his original statement. He stared at her expectantly, and she stared back with a decidedly blank expression. Couldn't even be bothered with pleasantries, could he? He stands there long enough that Vex shuts her book with a loud, pointed sigh.

"I did, yes."

She can tell by the way he shifts on his feet that he wants an explanation. Well, he should have  _ asked _ why instead of telling her what she already knew. When he did not ask for elaboration, she opened her book again, trying her best not to grin at her own folly. If he wanted to have a conversation, then by God was Percival going to learn how to have a proper one.

"You always wear them." He said after an extremely long and uncomfortable pause.

"I usually do, yes."

She was not named Vex for nothing. She certainly derived no pleasure from the discomforted look on his face, nor in the way he held himself so stiffly it made  _ her _ back hurt. It was most definitely  _ not  _ amusing to watch him dig through his vocabulary, trying to find a way to demand answers. She thinks he is too learned a man as to speak before he had decided on the perfect phrase, which leaves him standing for longer than either of them realize.

He sits back at his desk and returns to his work without saying another word.

And he doesn’t utter another syllable in her direction until breakfast the next morning.

 


	4. The Indwelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax is sick, and Vex is stuck in the Vesh home while he recovers.

Vex waits patiently in the sitting room, while Keyleth goes and makes her preparations, and while Percival and Kash vaguely ignore her. Keyleth returns with a smile, informing her brother- rather than asking, which Vex approved of- of what was happening. They try to find something to talk about, but fortunately their efforts are cut short by lunch being announced as ready.

Once lunch is over- sufficiently awkward and quiet- Vex retreats to Vax’s room, deciding that toughing out the heat of the room was better than the uncomfortable silence in the sitting room, or worse having to  _ talk _ to Percival. As such, running was her only polite option.

Keyleth came with her, to her surprise.

Once they’re seated, Keyleth offers to read to them. Vex made herself comfortable and settled in for a long read, and Keyleth doesn’t disappoint. She had a good reading voice, confident and sure of herself. The book isn’t one Vex would have picked, but the other woman makes it interesting all the same. They’re there for hours, occasionally pausing to laugh and discuss points of the book.

More than once, Vex starts to drift off. When the dinner bell is rang, Vex instead begged leave and entered the room across the hall. She was going to sleep as long as possible, avoid the other occupants as much as she possibly could.

Sleeping was easy, and she was out in minutes. She dreamed of a pale bird flying over blue seas, going ever higher until it was out of sight. Just as she was about to take flight herself, she woke, to the sound of real birds outside.

Time for breakfast, too, as a bell soon lets her know. She doesn’t braid the feathers back, but does return her normal braid. One did not go into battle underprepared, and she didn’t want to have  _ another _ conversation about how she’d changed one small thing about her appearance. Lord, she was going to have to chat with Percival.

Breakfast itself was pleasant, well made and full of fine things. That didn’t mean it was any easier to eat, however, as the silence and unbearable tension made everything dry as dust. Vex found herself reaching for her glass more than her food, having to refill it no less than four times in the course of the meal. She hates to think it made her look weak, but she couldn’t help it.

Poor Keyleth, Vex thought, to have such a brother and friend. The brother was more an irritant than anything, poking fun in ways that made Vex feel she was missing some sort of joke and, worse, made her feel like  _ she _ was the butt of these jokes.

Percival, however, possessed a unique and particular talent for strangling conversation as it left the throats of those bold enough to speak in his presence. Whenever Keyleth tried to start talking, and Vex tried to humor her, Percival would invariably make some remark that disallowed any further discourse.

They are silent for a half hour before Vex decides to leave. She stacks a small plate for Vax and removes herself, too eager to be away from them all.

“Feeling better?” She tears a small bit of bread and offers it to him.

He accepts the piece slowly, hands slightly shaking, “Not much. I’m awake, however.”

They sit in companionable silence for a while. She can see him mulling something over, and it doesn’t take a great deal of guessing to figure out what he was thinking about. He checked the door every so often, a bit ashamed when she wriggled her eyebrows at him.

He looks at her face for a moment and says, “I thought I saw mother yesterday.”

“How did she look?”  Vex keeps her eyes down, examining the pattern on the bedding. She picks at it until Vax’s hand enveloped hers. He must have been able to feel how hot his skin was, though, because he quickly withdrew it.

“She was beautiful.”

“I’ve been thinking about her a lot recently.” Vex admits sheepishly. While they have told Vanna stories about their mother, the two of them hadn’t spoken much about her since her death. Certainly not to one another, anyways.

“So have I,” Vax said, “It’s like we’re twins.”

“Does this mean you’ll start wearing dresses again?”

The look he shoots her is only made funnier by the fact that he is too sick to do anything but glare. They stare at each other for a longer moment, and then both crack up giggling. It was the first time Vex had thought about their old game in ages, because it had always hurt to remember.

When they were younger, no one but their mother could tell them apart. That was a conscious effort of theirs- they took great pains to keep their hair the same length, to dress the same, to walk and talk like one another. At any moment, the twins could switch and no one would be the wiser. Even their father had trouble, not that he ever particularly cared either way. They had kept up the game until their mother died and their grief made them separate.

Their bodies grew differently, too, over the next few years. At first, Vax had remained lanky and wiry while Vex began to curve. Then Vax grew tall and strong, and the split between them was strange. They were always together, but Vex had felt very alone.

And then came Vanna, dropped like a package at their door. Their father, recently married to their surprise, had a new daughter. Her mother had died, too, but she had none of the pleasant memories that the twins had of their mother. When she arrived, the rift between them had suddenly never existed. They were a team again, raising Vanna and teaching her everything they knew, the way their mother had raised them. It was the best way either of them had found to honor her.

They bickered constantly about which was the right way to do things, and what things the girl needed to know and what things she didn’t. The governesses that came never stayed, and their father was a visitor in his own home, more a story the twins told Vanna than an actual person. But Vanna saved them from their loneliness.

“Unfortunately, mother’s ghost most likely did not come for a visit,” Vex says sadly, “That does not mean, however, that this house is not haunted.”

“Sister?”

“There  _ is _ a spectre among us, and his name is De Rolo.”

“So I see you’re getting on nicely.” Vax chides, none too angrily, “You’re being good, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t I always?”

* * *

 

The answer was no, she was  _ not _ always good. She had learned too much independence from her mother, and no one had been around to curb it. Vex had grown used to being treated equally to her brother, who was inestimably the best man she knew, which in turn made  _ her _ the best.

So she did not take kindly to people looking down on her. Which made it very difficult to be around men like Percival de Rolo, for every answer she would give would be inadequate in comparison to his own estimation of himself.

“And what is it you said your family does?” Kashaw hadn’t had enough of prodding her, yet, but she could play his game.

“My father owns a trading company.” Vex answered stiffly.

“And what about your brother?” Percival adds, a curious look to his face. Almost like he actually wanted to know the answer. Probably just so he could perceive another failing in either herself or her brother.

“My father travels quite a lot for work, so my brother and I take care of his domestic business.”

“ _ You? _ ” Percival sputters, “You don’t exactly seem the type-“

“Yes,  _ we _ do.” Vex cuts him off, “We’re practically interchangeable. Though there are times when one suits a situation better than the other.”

She notices the way his jaw jumps, like he has to keep himself from laughing. She grips her dress and forces herself to take a breath. The Lord was testing her. That’s what this had to be- she was being tried by divine forces. There was no other worldly explanation for the suffering that was Percival de Rolo.

“Better at what, exactly?” Kashaw asked, not rudely, but plainly.

Vex grins, “I keep our correspondences and manage accounts, mostly.”

“You must be very accomplished,.” Keyleth notes, “Those aren’t easy things to do.”

“I have always had a natural talent for it.” Vex admits proudly. She doesn’t let them know that this was one thing- perhaps the only- in which she was like her father. It held a dear place in her most juvenile of hearts- a part of her that still yearned for Sildor’s approval.

“So much pride in a young lady is not a popular trait.” Percival said, almost rather amused it seemed. Now he was teasing her? Did he think she was going to simply sit there while he did so? Well, did he have another thought coming.

She returns his sardonic grin, “And yet, were I a man, my pride would be well placed and encouraged, borne quietly by my friends and acquaintances. I could laugh at others for showing any sort of their own pride, for surely I had more to be proud of, and was prouder still.”

“I simply meant-“

“And moreover, those of the fairer sex mustn’t be prideful at all, for what lady is truly accomplished compared to men?” Vex knew her tongue was running away, but she didn’t try to stop it, “I do wonder, then, Mister De Rolo, what you would call accomplished, so that a lady  _ might _ be allowed to be prideful?”

Keyleth, sensing tension and growing uncomfortable, quickly added, “Oh, well that’s easy. Percy believes to be accomplished, a woman must: have an understanding of modern languages, dance, music, literature, and politics. And they have to know how to carry themselves.”

“Ah, I see. So there  _ is _ a list. Well, I must say it’s quite exhaustive and I should wonder at you knowing any one person who fits it at all.” Vex huffed. She locked eyes with Percival and they  _ stared _ . Devil take her should she be the first to look away.

The air stretched between them, terse and electrified.

“Vex! Why don’t we go for a walk? I think I could use some air.”  Keyleth was fanning herself with a hand, trying very hard to diffuse what she deemed a stressful situation. Vex could not fault her, for conflict did not fit with the woman’s nature very well.

“Of course, darling.” Vex shrugged off her glare and reached for her friend’s arm.

As they were exiting the room, she heard Kashaw add, “Well we all know how fond she is of  _ walking _ .”

They have three different arguments before dinnertime. They had all but put Vex through a proper inquisition, with their questions and queries. Kashaw seemed very interested in her family, which was small and sparse, but well enough off that it seemed to satisfy him after a spell. But then Percival had tried to restart the conversation, only to mention that Vex was frighteningly honest. He listed a few other qualities of hers he found peculiar, and Vex could hardly defend herself. She was feeling very attacked, and with no inclination of assistance from Keyleth or Kashaw, she tried to turn the conversation.

“We have only been talking of my faults, Mister De Rolo, and yet your friends cannot offer me a single one belonging to yourself. Have you none at all?”

“I have many faults.” Percival admits, tapping on the pocket watch he had been repairing all day. It wasn’t running, and Vex knew why.

“Then, pray tell. And if you do, I shall give you a reward.” She offers, giving him her best smile.

He raises an eyebrow, “To know a fault is to know a weakness, Miss Vex’ahlia. Am I to believe you are in possession of something as equally beneficial to me?”

“Know that when I lie, I am never discovered. In such a public setting, you must assume I am telling the truth.” Vex answers, almost pleased.

He deliberates for a moment, picking through his supposed faults and weighing them against their public value. When he finally decides, he looks straight at her and says, “My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.”

That wasn’t too surprising for such a proud man. Stubbornness recognized stubbornness, though, and to belittle him for that would be to belittle herself, and she’d had enough of that for one day.

“Well. I cannot fault you for that,” she admits unwillingly. Vex’ahlia rises to her feet and crosses the room, moving to stand in front of him, “Hold out your hand.”

His glasses make his eyes seem impossibly large for a moment as he blinks at her, stunned it seemed. After a moment, he obeys. When he does, she carefully places the little spring she had found in his palm, making sure it isn’t lost to the floor once again.

Percival stared at it for a few seconds, “Oh.”

Like she had come to expect, he turned back to his work without another word. She was beginning to believe he was one of those brilliant sorts who had no affinity to connect with others, and was consumed by whatever work they happened to find themselves doing.

The dinner bell rings, and all but Percival head to the dining room. He seemed content with his work rather than thinking of eating. Had he been anyone else, she might have taken him a plate of cold meat and bread. She took one to her brother instead.

He was much improved and, to Vex’s unmasked relief, seemed well enough that he could return home in the morning. She thanked God for His patience, and hoped that whatever He was testing her for she had passed. Everyone was still alive, so surely she couldn’t have done too badly.

* * *

 

She says over-eager goodbyes, emphatically thanks Keyleth for her hospitality, and wishes a cordial fare-the-well to Kashaw. She climbed into the carriage after her brother, and turned to thank the hand that helped her steady herself. 

“Goodbye, sir.” Vex says instead, surprised that Percival had deigned to walk all the way out to the carriage and then to assist her. 

He gave a curt nod and hurried back inside, leaving Vex gaping after him. Such a strange and selectively polite man, where one could hardly guess his next action. Lord above, how had he become friends with the spirited Miss Vesh?

* * *

 

Percival has spent the last few days with his foot placed firmly in his mouth, hating every second of it. Everytime he spoke to her, all the words came out wrong and they started arguing, and while he had no passion for it, there was a flare to her that he couldn’t help but rise against. She was  _ vivacious _ .

While he would never admit it, he was sad to see her go. Having her nearby was a convenience he hadn’t expected to enjoy.

Percival walked silently behind her, trying to find the words to properly say goodbye- in such a way that she wouldn’t try and start another fight while climbing into her chaise- but she’s moving too fast, and all he has time for is to help her with the large step up.

He probably holds her hand for a second longer than is proper, and it is not intentional  _ of course _ , but he pretends he doesn’t notice. She, alarmed, shut the door to her carriage with a polite  _ thank you _ .

He hurries back inside, trying to erase the feeling of her hand in his, willing himself to be calm. He couldn’t explain it, but his heart was racing, and that was never a good thing. Empassioned men made terrible decisions, and Percival refused to fall victim to such a thing.

But her hand had fit perfectly in his.

* * *

 

It is pleasing to be back in Syngorn. The home had never felt so lovely or comfortable, and Vex has never been more glad to see Vanna impatiently bouncing at the door. Their feet barely touch the ground before the little girl has them both wrapped in her arms, nearly dragging the three of them to the ground.

“Easy, Van. Vax is still a little shaky.” Vex chides softly. She rubs Vanna’s hair and waits for the girl to release. 

Vanna grabs their hands and pulls them both inside, “C’mon, c’mon. I’ve been waiting!”

“Waiting for what?” Vax asked as she lead them through the doors and to the kitchen. More than a few servants have to jump out of the way of the speeding trio. Van ignored them both as she pulled, until they saw what she was after.

She ripped a letter that was waiting on the table and thrust it into Vex’s hands.

“They said I couldn’t open it. But it’s from father!” 

The twins shared a look as Vex broke the seal. He never wrote home - personally, to them, as this letter was addressed- except once to inform them he was married, had a child, and was returning home momentarily. It was not the most pleasant of connections, and so they were wary.

She read the first line and stopped.

“Seems father is coming home.” 

 


End file.
